


Constellations

by fictitiousmisery



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Castiel, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Coming Out, Destiel - Freeform, I have no idea how to tag, Impala Sex, M/M, Sam Ships It, someone help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictitiousmisery/pseuds/fictitiousmisery
Summary: Dean and Cas go stargazing."Take me stargazing and find constellations on my skin"





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I switched tenses multiple times, bear with me (I have no beta reader and I wrote this in between classes)  
> Also, I'm new to AO3 so I'm Lia! (Amelia)   
> I'll post shadowhunters and supernatural mostly, with maybe some Love, Simon.  
> I don't bite, feel free to request or start conversations!

Dean was leaning against the Impala, Cas sitting cross-legged on the hood beside him. They had taken a moment to look at the clear night sky after taking down a particularly nasty Tulpa. Cas pulled a pen from his coat and tugged down Dean's shirt, exposing his shoulder. Dean started to say something but stopped when Cas began connecting the marks and scars. He watched silently as Cas worked, methodically searching for the right freckle or scar. Moments later, a web of lines crossed Dean's skin.  
"It looks just like Cassiopeia," said Cas in his gentle, thoughtful voice, the voice that sounded to Dean like ocean waves.  
"Cassi-what?"  
"The constellation. Cassiopeia."  
"Is that what you drew on me?"  
"Yes."  
Dean looked at Cas for a long moment, sharing the look unique to them, speaking volumes without saying a word.  
"Thank you."  
"Why?" Cas tilted his head, curious.  
Dean looked down, suddenly shy, and scratched awkwardly at the bridge of his nose. Cas sensed his discomfort, but didn't know how to make him feel better. He settled for resting his hand lightly on Dean's shoulder, covering the constellation. The gesture was platonic enough, but it held a deeper meaning for Castiel, who had been in love with the other man for years since meeting him. He could only hope that Dean shared his feelings. Dean met Cas's eyes hesitantly, looking at him from under long lashes.  
"Cas, man, there's something I want to tell you."  
"Yes?" Cas looked up expectantly, heart racing.  
"I've been thinking, ever since Sammy got hurt. And I'm tired of living a lie." He scrubbed a hand over his face, sighing. "Hell, Cas. I don't know how to do this."  
"It's ok, Dean. Whatever you have to say, you can say to me."  
Dean let out a shaky breath, more rattled than Cas had ever seen him.  
"I don't just like girls."  
Cas's heart soared. He schooled his features back into line.  
"Me as well, Dean."  
Dean's shoulders shook in a silent laugh.  
"Yeah, man, I figured."  
"Oh." Cas looked down and rubbed a spot of Tulpa blood out of his tie. Moments passed. Neither said anything.  
"It's you, Cas. It's always been you." Cringing at how cliche it sounded, Dean turned to Cas. He carded a hand through his hair. "I love you, Cas. And it's terrifying."  
Cas, normally so well-spoken, was at a loss for words. So he did the only thing he could think of, and kissed Dean, hard and fast and unrelenting, the years of built-up lust breaking the dam and rushing forward. A thought flickered through his mind- maybe he was going too fast for Dean. But Dean's roaming hands said otherwise. Dean had sunk deep into the kiss, like he was underwater and Cas's lips were much needed breaths of air. Dean's hands ran up Cas's spine, pushing back his coat and fumbling to undo his tie.  
This certainly wasn't what Cas had imagined but he certainly wasn't complaining. Dean cursed under his breath, struggling with the tie with shaking fingers. Cas reluctantly broke the kiss, pulling his tie harshly away from his collar, ignoring the ripping of fabric. He captured Dean's lips again, licking his bottom lip into his mouth. A breathy moan escaped Dean, his cheeks flushed and rosy.  
Dean's hands wandered to the small of Cas's back, dipping down over his ass slightly, pulling the angel closer to him so their bodies were flush. Dean walked backwards, fumbling behind him for the door of the Impala. He finally managed to throw the back door open, and fell backwards onto the seat, looking up at Cas. He took a shaky breath, the anticipation he had felt for this moment rushing through his veins, like the thrill of a hunt but entirely different.  
"Cas-"  
"It's ok, Dean." That was all Dean needed to hear. He opened up to Cas, forgetting his uncomfort and letting Cas take care of him, trusting.  
______________  
Needless to say, they don't return to the bunker until early the next morning. Sam gives Dean a knowing look over a sip of coffee, and for once, Dean has no snarky response. He just smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on AO3 <3  
> Trust me, this would be more explicit but I'm sure one of my IRLs will find it so I kept it pretty lowkey


End file.
